


Like the Wind

by Angry_TitanLevi



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Future Fic, Levi Loves Eren, Love, M/M, Romance, Saddness, eren feels at fault, no more titans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 07:18:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1596329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angry_TitanLevi/pseuds/Angry_TitanLevi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After man's victory over the Titans. Eren and Levi live a fairly peaceful life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like the Wind

I like the wind. I like the soothing sensations that accompany it and how it makes my pores raise. Whenever a strong wind takes me, blowing my hair wildly about, I close my eyes and take a deep breath. A somewhat reminiscent feeling washes over me. The oak tree a foot away sways ever so slightly in a rhythmic dance of browns and yellows. The warmth of the sun hidden behind fluffy, white, cotton candy clouds hugs my body like a blanket and the grass beneath me as comfortable as my own bed. The sweet smell of fresh flowers permeates the air and ascends to the Heavens. It’s been two days since it last rained and everything seems to be full of life.

“Eren.” I hear my lover call and a small hand cover my eyes.

“You smell lovely.” I say and a smile graces my lips.

“Thank you.” He says and removes his hand from over my eyes.

A comfortable silence surrounds us and I shift a little and open my eyes. Soft grey eyes are the first to greet me followed by a gently smile.

“You look beautiful.” I say no louder than a whisper and he blushes. It’s no secret that I pride myself in being the only person that’s ever made Humanity’s strongest blush.

He snorts and looks away from my eyes but I know he doesn’t mind. I love complimenting Levi. I love telling him how beautiful he is and how my heart flutters whenever he’s around. I love spoiling him with sweet kisses and bear hugs. I love all those things but what I love more are our embraces after we make love and the way he nuzzles into my chest and places a quick kiss before falling asleep. I love them all.

I wrap my arms around his waist, lift my head and push myself further towards him so that my head rests comfortably on his lap. “It’s really breezy today.” I sigh and he runs his hand through my hair.

“It is actually.” He pauses and looks down at me.

“What?” I ask and he narrows his eyes on me. My heart beats wildly and I swallow hard.

“Nothing.” He laughs and looks away from me.

His laugh is so melodic. Like the hum of a piano being played in the distance. I reach up and run my hand over his cheek and watch his eyes flutter close. My fingers graze over a scar and I frown. Levi senses this and opens his eyes; his expression soft and reassuring. He clasps his hand over mine and brings it to his lips. “It’s over.” He whispers into my palm and place butterfly kisses on my fingertips. _So gentle._

I pull my hand away and he frowns down at me. “But at a terrible price.” I say no louder than a whisper and furrow my brows. Levi sighs above me and looks to the side. He just stares. I swallow and sit up. His attention still directed to whatever was to the side. My hands find purchase around his neck and he finally looks at me. His eyes are full of life. “It doesn’t hurt.” He says as if answering my silent question. I hold my breath and run my hand over his left shoulder and stop. Gone.

I shut my eyes and clench my fists. The pain of that day flooding back. A warm hand on my cheek makes my eyes flutter open and Levi’s lips brush mine. I search his eyes for something. Anything. Nothing. Before I could utter a word he silences me with a chaste kiss and pulls back. “If protecting you meant losing an arm, then I’d gladly loose another.” I don’t say anything but I know he knows what I would’ve said. ‘Levi, I’m sorry.’ Instead I pull him forward and connect our lips. _I’m so sorry._

**Author's Note:**

> Just a random fluff I wrote a while back. Wanted Levi to be alive but injured and Eren's living with guilt but Levi doesn't want Eren to.


End file.
